


'Cause We're Young

by brooklyn_meyer



Series: Rules of Attraction [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anakin Crying, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker is Not a Jedi, Anakin worships MCR, Confessions, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Past Abuse, Punk Rock, The World is a scary place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn_meyer/pseuds/brooklyn_meyer
Summary: People cry not because they're weak, but because they've been strong for too long.---A.K.A the book in which Anakin has seen some stuff and high school sucks for him.





	'Cause We're Young

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This book contains mild language as well as death and destruction.

"Don't worry about it, everything's going to be fine." Cassia pleaded.

 

"Oh, I'm not worried about myself. I'm worried about what'd happen to Rylan when I'm thoroughly wasted." Venessa retorted with a sarcastic smirk. 

 

Cassia giggled like the bubblegum-bitch she was, twining her nimble figures into artificial, blonde, curls. Her green eyes glowed brightly with mischief as she and Vanessa continued down the hallway. 

 

"What the hell's his problem anyway? He told me he loves me and then kissed than bitch? Who does he think he is anyway?" Vanessa ranted.

 

"Forget it, Nessa. He's not worth your hell-raising speech." Cassia replied.

Vanessa shrugged, her dark locks fanning out over the back of her tight-fitting, azure, top that was entirely too short.

 

"Damn right." Vanessa concurred, hazel eyes blinking fiercely. 

 

Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, they continued the path to Mr. Kelley's English Class. With the foot of her black converse hightops, Vanessa kicked open the door. 

 

"Welcome to Hell!" she cheered after noticing Mr.Kelley wasn't in the room. 

 

The students cheered and roared with unbearing laughter. Well, all except one. Vanessa noticed idly the boy sitting in the back. He was adorned with more black than he usually was, his face covered by sweat-soaked, honey brown, curls. The front of his shirt read "My Chemical Romance"-  _whatever the hell that means._ Letting out a unknowing sigh, Vanessa dropped her belongings in her assained seat next to the boy. As the light from the window cascaded through the yellow tints, it illuminated his face. 

 

"So what's the plan?" Cassia carried on, following Vanessa's lead but paying no attention to said boy.  

 

Vanessa spared one more glance at him before returning her gaze to Cassia.

 

"I don't know, but it needs to be a good one." Vanessa responded, finding her eyes brought back to his cheeks.

 

As he shyly peered at her from the corner of his eye, she could see that they were red rimmed and his cheeks bore the dried, barely noticeable, tear tracks. 

 

"Nessa, come on. Don't pay any attention to him, he's not worth your time." Cassia muttered hastily. 

 

Vanessa fought the urge to scoff at her as Mr.Kelley entered the room. His voice droned on and on like white noise to her ears. She rolled her eyes, subconsciously checking her watch every few minutes. 

 

"Though the book fails in comparison to some of the wonders of Moby Dick, I firmly believe those were a little too cliche. Instead, I selected 'Deathwatch' by Marc Meyers." the endless loop of his words filled her reluctant ears as the books were dispersed around the room.

 

"The book is the true story of a boy who was orphaned at the age of sixteen after his father murdered his mother and then himself. Throughout the novel, he begins to struggle with his inner turmoil, blaming himself for his parents' death, but little does the reader know that- Scott! Scott where are you going? Get back in here, young man!  _Teenagers."_

Vanessa woke from her light slumber as the desk next to her creaked with the sudden movement. By the time she picked up her head, Scott (now she knew his name), was halfway through the threshold of the door. 

 

"What's his deal?" came a whisper. 

 

Vanessa shot daggers with her eyes across the aisle. Upon receiving her mental message, the strawberry blonde returned to jotting down notes. 

 

"What's up with you, Nessa? You've been staring at him all morning, don't think I haven't noticed. He probably has too, you weren't exactly discreet. I knew the break up was hard and all, but come on. He's  _gay,_ you know that right?" Cassia's words fell on deaf ears. 

 

"He's not  _gay,_ and even if he was, I wouldn't care. I saw him kissing Jessica last year." Vanessa sneered.

 

"God, Nessa. I was just trying to keep you from falling into the darkness with him. Seriously, he's bad news. But, hey, if you want to date the dark, emo, boy, then by all means, go right ahead. And when he breaks your heart or kills you, don't come crying to me 'cause I warned you." Cassia quipped. 

 

Vanessa rolled her eyes skyward, trying to focus on anything but the mysterious boy. 

 

"Where did he go anyways?" Vanessa groaned. 

 

"Who, emo eye-candy? I don't know, probably to go get stoned or wasted." the blonde remarked.

\---

Eternities later, the period ended, and she fled from the classroom. She could hear Cassia calling out for her in the background of her mind but now, now she needed to find Scott. Flying passed her locker, she noticed a blur of black and immediately began to follow it. The person moved quickly, plowing through the swarms of pissed-off highschoolers. Finally, he slowed, plunging his fist into a locker before turning to face Vanessa. She could see it now more than ever, what she hoped was only her imagination. His oceanic blue eyes were glossy, tear tracks manifesting as the light caught his face. Worst of all, there was a pale smug of what appeared to be too-light concealer around his right eye, apparently attempting to disguise the purple marking that lay below it. 

 

"You look like Hell, Scott. What happened? Is everything okay?" Vanessa rushed before her mind could catch up with her sanity.

 

"Why the  _hell_ would you care? Piss off, and get the hell away from me." he spat before turning to walk away. 

 

Vanessa's stomach plummeted to the ground. Without hesitation, she grabbed hold of the hood on his black sweatshirt. Easily, she dragged him back towards her. 

 

"No, I won't  _piss-off._ What the hell happened to you? And don't you dare tell me that it was nothing. You're not nearly as good as applying concealer as you hoped." Vanessa chided. 

He seemed shocked for a second, running a hand through his ear-length curls.

 

"I have better things to waste my time over." he muttered before attempting to rid himself of Vanessa's vice-like grip.

 

"I'm not going to tell anyone if you tell me, Scott. You've got a black eye, you practically fled the classroom, and your eyes are bloodshot. Now,  _please,_ enlighten me on the situation." Vanessa continued. 

 

He sighed, opening and closing his mouth as if he was going to say something.

 

"You shouldn't be talking to me, Vanessa. People that hang around me end up dead." he warned, a pleading look impressed upon his angelic features. 

 

Vanessa shook her head, eyes wide and focused sharply. 

 

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Vanessa promised.

 

"Not here then. We'll go across the street to the old park." he whispered, giving a slight tug to her wrist. 

 

 

 


End file.
